Grandchildren 1st Year
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: the grandchildren of the golden trio, draco malfoy and the slytherins. Hermione is the granddaughter of Harry potter, and Draco is the grandson of Draco Malfoy snr. what would happen if history might repeat itself.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Grandchildren**

Chapter 1- the beginning

It's been 49 years since the ' chosen one' was at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the great granddaughter of 1/4th of the original marauders. The stag or also known as James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. I am the granddaughter of Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley Potter. I am the daughter of Albus Severus Potter and Iris Finch-flechtly Potter. I have brown hair and big green orbs as eyes. My grandpa harry says I have great aunt Hermione's hair. I don't know how because we are not genetically related.

My name is Hermione Iris Potter. This is my story about my time in Hogwarts.

It was the 31st of July 2046. I am 11 years old and waiting at the front door of my house for my parents Albus and Iris Potter and my 9 year old brother Harry and my 6 year old sister Charlotte. I was so eager to get to the Hogwarts express I was so scared I would miss it and miss my first year at Hogwarts.

"hurry up mum, daddy, Harry and Charlie we are going to be late." I exclaimed. I heard my sister and brother rush down the stairs. While mum came through the kitchen with a box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a bow in my mother's hands.

I took it from my mother and opened it there was a brown satchel bag with a gold tag with my name carved into it. I looked up to my mum and dad and hugged them both.

* * *

We walked onto the platform and saw the abnormally large group of red and sometimes a bit of black hair in it. It was the Weasley's and Potters. Gathering at the usual spot they would be at when the kids would board the Hogwarts express. I walked with my trolley and my owl in her cage hooting happily. It's a snowy owl and we named her Hedwig. My sister walked on my rand hand side and my dad on my left. Dad saw the fear in my eyes and swapped positions with me. My dad took my hand and I held it with a death grip on it like my had when she was having charlotte. Charlotte moved next to me and held my left hand. Mum and Harry went to the Weasley clan and started to talk with them. Dad, charlotte and I stayed out of it only when uncle James and his family came up and uncle James started to talk to dad when they turned and uncle James asked.

"are you nervous. 'mione don't worry you might be the oldest to go but remember to tell Harry and Charlie what fun you had this year all the friends you've made and everything". Uncle James assured me.

"Daddy what if I don't get into Gryffindor or a house I would want better than another?" I asked dad and uncle James.

"well grandpa Harry told us when we were first coming here that the sorting hat takes your opinion into account so don't worry darling". dad said to me.

"you can't wait to go and you Charlie?" I asked my sister.

"I wanna go with you and I don't want you to leave and please stop calling me Charlie" she said to me.

"but I thought I was allowed to call you that. Not Harry".

"you can call me that but not Harry. Please asked him not to 'mione". She said.

I still had a death grip on my dad's hand and I let go to walk with Charlie to our brother and told him not to call her Charlie. I went back to dad and uncle James and the 6 boys and little Ginny came up to us. And waved. I am not really fond of Ronald Weasley he is my 2nd cousin and he was starting this year as well. I was okay with the rest of them and maybe not so much about Percy either he was in 5th year and he was made prefect this year. He is boring to listen to, though everyone thought Percy was boring and even Percy my great Uncle was boring… I guess he got that gean from Percy senior.

I saw dad and uncle James' face changed so I turned around and saw what they were looking at. The Malfoy's, I heard dad talking about them once. There was Scorpius Malfoy, his wife and two girls and one boy. The older girl looked to Percy and started to walk towards him. So the other Malfoy's came as well towards us. They stopped in front of dad, uncle James, Charlotte and me. Scorpius Malfoy shook dad and uncle James' hand and came to eye level with me. "well you must be Hermione is that right" he asked I nodded. He seemed nice to talk to. "are starting this year too" I nodded again. "this is my boy Draco. He is starting to this year". He turned to his son the back to me then looked at my sister. "and who might you be little one?" he asked Charlie.

"my name is Charlotte Potter and I'm six" Charlie said.

We then heard the bell chime on the clock and I gave mum, dad , harry and Charlotte a hug. I put a piece of Charlie's hair behind her ear. She was a spitting image of mum. They both had brown straight hair and brown eyes. Harry looked like Dad with their unruly Black messy hair and green eyes. I was a mix of both of them. I promised to write to them as soon as the welcoming ceremony finished. I followed Draco Malfoy his sister in the train. We got a private compartment to ourselves.

"Hi my name is Narcissa Malfoy I'm in 4th year and this is my brother Draco he is starting this year to". A girl said to me. She had white blonde hair that was put into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her brother looked like their father he had platinum blonde hair and blue grey eyes.

I sat next to Draco on the train ride their and then a girl walked past and knocked on the door.

"Hello Hermione.". a girl said. She has blonde curly hair that came to the small of her back and blue eyes. This was Luna longbottom.

"hi Luna. Oh hi Neville". I waved at Neville Longbottom. He had black hair with blue eyes.

"do you mind if we sit here. Everywhere is full." Neville asked. We all nodded.

"actually I am going to go get ready and go find my friends. I bet they are wondering where I am". Narcissa said.

I sat with Draco, Neville and Luna for the rest of the ride. When we were nearly there Draco pulled me along and told me he wanted to find his other friends and introduce me to them. So when he found them in the compartment at the back of the train, where there are only tables and chairs.

There were two boys sitting next to each other. One was fat with brown hair and brown eyes and the other had brown skin.

"Hermione this is Blaise Zambini and Gregory Crabbe. We have known each other since we all were born. Guys this is Hermione Potter". Draco said.

"hi" they both said in unison.

"hi. So do you have an idea of what house you will be in?" I asked the three boys sitting opposite me and next to me.

"we think we are going to be in Slytherin. Our ancestors and everyone since then have been in Slytherin so we are certain. You?" Zambini said.

"um. Well I'm not sure. My dad says I have qualities for all 4 of the houses. I actually think I will get into either Gryffindor because my whole family has been in it, Slytherin because my dad was in it. The only one of our family, or Hufflepuff because my mum was in that. Though I'm not really that big of a fan for Hufflepuff, no offense to that house but they are weird." I said. The boys agreed with me. I think I made some friends.

Draco turned his head. "oh bloody hell. Why is she here". Draco said. I turned around and there was a girl with raven coloured hair and a face that looked like a pug.

"hi Draco, Zambini, Crabbe. What's your name?" she asked me.

"Hermione potter and may I ask who might you be" I said. I saw she was clearly cursing my hair under her breath.

"Pansy Parkinson. Future slytherin." She said and walked off.

"is she your friend". I asked them and they shook their head no.

"she annoys they bloody hell out of us, she is a family friend. Our families are close". Zambini said.

"oh and when you're at Hogwarts I heard this from my sister the teachers like to call you be your last name. Won't someone know your last name because of your grandfather and all". Draco said.

"I hope not though when my dad, uncle were at Hogwarts… let's just say they were in with the ladies" I said. While all 4 of us were laughing. Then the train stopped.

"all right everyone off first 'ears to me" I heard a familiar voice. Then Draco, Crabbe, Zambini and I walked off the train and found hagrid with a big lamp calling for the first years.

"well hello 'ermione." hagrid said.

"I'm good. Oh hagrid this is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini and Gregory Crabbe" I said.

"hello".

We got on the boats and I was at the front holding the lamp on the stick while the boys were behind me.

As we walked up the stone cold stairs we saw headmistress McGonagall. Wearing green robes and a matching pointy hat.

"welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now in a moment you will pass through these doors and will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." McGonagall said. She left for a couple of minutes and then came back.

We walked through the doors and all 4 tables had every eye on us. On my way up to the front I saw Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and my cousin Emma and Alexandria Potter. Charlie was in 7th year , percy in 5th year and fred, George , Emma and Alexandria are in 3rd year.

We stopped at the front and they was a stool waiting on the top with a hat, the sorting hat. Headmistress McGonagall was standing in front of us with a scroll in her hand.

"when I call you name, you will come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses". She opened the scroll.

"Hermione Potter" McGonagall said. 'oh no that's me'.

I walked up to the stool. Headmistress McGonagall put the sorting hat on my head and it spoke.

" oh another Potter, yet the daughter of a Slytherin. Loyal? Yes very and brave, but a dark side that has yet to come. Well it better be….Slytherin!" the sorting hat said. I heard a table roar with cheers and laughter. I stood up looked up at Draco and he gave me the thumbs up. I sat at the Slytherin table where I saw that Narcissa, Draco sister was sitting next to me.

"congratulations. I thought you would be in another house but you will be a great addition". Narcissa said and hugged me when we heard another name being called.

"Ronald Weasley" professor McGonagall said. Ron made his way up to the stool.

"ahh another Weasley. Well it better be… Gryffindor". The sorting hat said. As Ron took his place at the Gryffindor table he look over to me and mouth something like

"shameful… you have now probably been disowned from the family for being in slytherin". I can't believe he said that.

I heard the next name being called a girl named Meredith Andre, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She had jet black hair that came half way down her back with brown eyes. It was then a girl named Isis Flitwick, it was Professor Flitwick Great-granddaughter she got into Ravenclaw, she had brown hair that came to her shoulders with vibrant ocean blue eyes. Then a girl named Jade Dursley she is the granddaughter of the muggle Dudley Dursley, she was sorted into Hufflepuff, she had tan skin with brown fuzzy hair with brown eyes. Then it was Draco, he obliviously got into Slytherin. After him was a girl named Rihanna Ellis, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She had light brown hair with weird coloured brown eyes. Then it was 6 slytherin's who were Blaise Zambini, Gregory Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Oliver Parker and Lily Evans. The last one was named Natasha-Darcy Munoz, she had olive skin and brown hair and brown eyes. She looked very confided about herself and she had a muggle look about her, although she looked quite evil just when she even looked me dead in the eye. Her eyes turned black as soon as she saw me smiling and laughing with Malfoy.

After the feast we made our way to our common room and then our prefect talked to us and told us were the dorms were then we went up to the dorms. I found out that I was with Narcissa, Lily Evans, 2 7th years and another 4th year. And then I went to sleep.

* * *

author's note:

hi. this is my first fanfic and i know im not really good at writing but please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Making Friends

**Grandchildren**

Chapter 2- Making Friends

I awoke to the rays of light dancing upon my eyelids. I turned over to look at the clock.

7:00am.

I guess I should get up because breakfast is in half an hour. I rose from the bed and looked around. To my right was Lily and to my left was Narcissa.

I got dressed in my slytherin robes. It was 5 past 7 when the rest woke up. I went to the bathroom with lily and we fixed our hair. Lily has soft, silky dark red hair with brown eyes. She put her hair into a pony tail and waited for me.

I figured that I should at least go and wake up Malfoy, Zambini and Crabbe. So I crept into their dorm and saw them snoring, sheets scrambled everywhere. I walked over to Draco and started to shake him awake.

"wake up, wake up Draco." I whispered, they were the only ones in their dorm.

I moved over to Crabbe. "wake up, wake up Crabbe. CRABBE!" I said and shook him violently. He didn't budge.

"zzzzz"

I didn't bother with Zambini so I just left.

I went with lily to breakfast in the hall. Most of the students were there.

After that we went to our first class: Transfigurations with McGonagall and Gryffindor's.

Great I'll be with my most hated 2nd cousin Ronald but I'll be with Seamus, Neville and Luna. I had become friends with Seamus, Neville and Luna before Hogwarts because we are family friends.

It was ¼ through the lesson and I was sitting up the front with a Gryffindor named Meredith Andre. Then a noise happened behind us a slam of the door. I turned around and it was Malfoy, Crabbe and Zambini, everyone in the classroom except for the boys knew that McGonagall was sitting on the desk as her Animagus: a cat.

"where's Professor McGonagall?" asked Crabbe. Then at that second Professor McGonagall changed into herself again.

" Bloody Hell!" Exclaimed Ron, he was sitting behind me. He clearly wasn't paying attention and was too engrossed at staring blankly at his sheet of parchment.

"well thank you for that examination Mr Weasley. And…?" McGonagall turned to the boys.

"we got lost" Malfoy said.

"well I suppose you won't get lost to find your seats then?" McGonagall turned to the front of the classroom and sat at her desk.

Draco and Blaise sat at the desk next to me and Crabbe sat next to Parkinson. Draco leant over to me and whispered:

"why didn't you come and wake us up?" he asked me.

"I tried I screamed at all 3 of you especially Crabbe but you didn't budge" I whispered back to him.

An hour later transfigurations finished. We then had Charms with Professor Flitwick and the Gryffindor's.

"welcome class. My name is Professor Flitwick and welcome to Charms" professor Flitwick explained. We were in a room were the chairs were in stands and also on the sides. I had to sit next Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

"now try this wrist movement: swish and flick" professor said while demonstrating swish and flick. We practise for 15 minutes until he silenced the class and began to speak again.

"now with you wrist movement we have just been practising. Now have you got your feathers?" he asked. I lifted up my feather to show him. "good and pronounce_Wingardium Leviosa_" he said and we started to practice. I noticed Seamus Finnigan above and thought that this couldn't be good considering he and his grandfather _do_ have the same name and also have a knack for accidently making things go BOOM!

"Wingardium Leviosa, wingardium leviosar" Ron said and start to flick his wand viscously.

"stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eyes and besides your saying it wrong it leviosa not leviosar" I said to him.

"fine you don't if your so clever. Go on" he said clearly angry that a girl corrected him but im not just any girl im his 2nd cousin.

"wingardium leviosa" I said and pointed my wand at the feather and it started to levitate the whole class seemed to notice especially Professor Flitwick.

"well done Miss Potter" he exclaimed.

There was an awkward silence for everyone at aw then Seamus started to do the spell again.

" Wingard leviosa Wingard-" BOOM!

His feather blew up and I turned around and the feather landed on my head. Draco noticed and plucked it out of my hair. Parkinson, Crabbe, Parker and Munoz started to laugh at Seamus while Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco and I just stared at him.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here Professor" I said to Flitwick.

When the class finished I walked behind Ron, Seamus, Neville, Meredith and Luna.

"she is a nightmare honestly. No wonder why she doesn't have any friends. its leviosa not leviosar" Ron said impersonating me.

I walked past them and especially pushed past Ron. I stopped in front of him and said.

"well I could say the same to you. Do you think I like being your cousin and having to listen to your voice for the rest of our school years…no I don't you're pathetic" I said and stormed off as I walked off I hear Draco walk up to Ron and say:

"for your information Hermione does have friends and they are in her House too so she won't be alone" he said and followed me.

He caught up with me with Zambini, Crabbe and Lily following.

"thanks you didn't need to do that I mean I would have been fine with being alone" I said to them.

"well that's what friends are for" Malfoy said.

I went with the others to the Great Hall at lunch decided to write to my parents and grandparents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got into Slytherin!_

_I have made friends with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Crabbe and Lily Evans. Lily kind of has Great-grandma hair when I saw a picture of her and Great-Grandfather James. She is a muggleborn Well I have had Transfigurations with Gryffindor's and McGonagall, then I just had Charms with Gryffindor's and Flitwick. _

_With love from your daughter,_

'_Mione Potter_

I put the letter in an envelope and started to write to Grandpa Harry and Grandma Ginny:

_Dear Grandpa Harry and Grandma Ginny, _

_I got into slytherin and instantly made friends with Scorpius' son Draco also Blaise Zambini, Gregory Crabbe and Lily Evans who is a muggleborn we all got into Slytherin. She looks somewhat like Great-Grandmother Lily Evans. Creepy I know._

_We just had Charms and I was the only one who did the levitating spell correctly and I had to correct Ronald which also was bragging about me also Seamus Blew up a feather and it landed on my head, well please write me back._

_With love from _

'_Mione Potter._

I finished writing them and left with Lily to go to the owlery and sent them off to 12 Grimmauld Place which is where Grandpa and Grandma have lived since 2005 and then to my house which is a couple of kilometre's down from the Burrow where the weasley's live.


	3. Chapter 3 Quiddtich and other classes

**Grandchildren- **

Chapter 3-

Once we sent our letters to our parents we went to the quiddtich pitch for our first flying lesson with Gryffindor's and Madam Hooch. on our way there we spotted Mr Filch and his cat Mrs Norris. Dad told me about Mrs Norris that she has been around when Grandpa Harry was at Hogwarts.

"hello. Where are you too off to" he said and laughed to himself _what a perv_ I thought to myself.

"good afternoon Mr Filch. We were heading to the flying lesson with Madam Hooch" I said.

" Miss Potter is it?" he asked. I nodded. " yes you look like you're father and who might you be?" he asked Lily. I was just so shocked that he was actually communicating with people like this but creepy coz he is like 100 year old man talking to 11 year old girls.

"Lily Evans sir" she said

"well don't want to be late know do you. Bye-bye" he turned on his heels and left Mrs Norris hot on his heels.

I turned to lily "weird" she nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flying lesson with Gryffindor's-

Once we got on to the quiddtich pitch madam hooch was just making her way there too. There were 20 brooms on the ground, 10 on each side. I took my place next to Malfoy and Lily.

On the other side there was Remus Lupin who is Victoire and Teddy Lupin's last child, Cormac McLaggen who is Dominique and Nicholas McLaggen's first child, Neville and Luna Longbottom who is Lorcan Weasley and Rose Weasley-Longbottom's children, Ronald Weasley who is the 5th child of Fred Weasley 2nd and Ariella Flinch-Flectly-Weasley who is my mother's sister, Dean Thomas who is Auntie Lily and Sam Thomas' 1st child, Oliver Wood who is Matthew Wood and Jessie McLaggen-Wood's 2nd child, Meredith Andre who I made friends with in Transfigurations and is a muggleborn. There is also Rihanna Ellis who is a Half-Blood.

On my side there was Seamus Finnigan who is Leigh Finnigan and Liliana Zambini-Finnigan's only child, Gregory Crabbe who is Xavier Crabbe and Roxanne Weasley- Crabbe only child, Pansy Parkinson who is Gregory Parkinson and Kate Zambini- Parkinson's only child, Blaise Zambini who is Liam Zambini and Molly Weasley-Zambini 1st child, Draco Malfoy who is Scorpius Malfoy and Emma Finnigan-Malfoy's 2nd child, me, Hermione Potter who is Albus Potter and Iris Flinch- Flechtly- Potter, Lily Evans who is muggle born but also in Slytherin, Oliver Parker who is a pureblood, Natasha-Darcy Munoz who is a Mudblood but won't admit it. I learnt that last night when I went past her dorm and heard her saying that she was of course a pureblood and that she could never think of being a dirty Mudblood. Funny she is actually calling herself a dirty Mudblood, and I wonder if anyone else apart from Lily, Draco and I know that she is indeed actually a muggleborn but I doubt it, I mean we have only been here for a day not even that and we have made an enemy.

Apparently Neville got a present from his parents. It is a ball called a rememberall, I've read about those the smoke is supposed to turn red when you have forgotten something.

**Back in reality-**

"good afternoon everyone" Madam Hooch said to us.

"good afternoon Madam Hooch" we all chimed.

"now step up to the left hand side of your broomstick and place your right hand over the broom and say 'up'" Madam Hooch said. We did as we were told and stepped onto the left side and we put our right hand up and we all started to say up. The first time I said 'up' the broom flew straight up into my hand. I saw Ronald and Meredith glare or look at me whatever you want to call it.

"what?" I mimed to them. They replied with a simple 'nothing' at the same time.

Eventually Draco got his up and so did Lily, Meredith and Rihanna . Ronald was struggling I was just watching him fail miserably.

"come on with feeling" Madam Hooch added.

"up!" Ron said. It came up but it just whacked him in the face. Lily, Neville, Luna, Draco and I started to laugh at him although he only heard my laugh. "shut up Hermione" he said to me.

"now mount your broomstick. Hover for a moment and touch back down. On three… two…one" then Madam Hooch blew the whistle. We all mounted our brooms but once Madam Hooch blew the whistle Neville started to levitate and start to fly around the quiddtich pitch. We were all screaming at him to come down especially Madam Hooch. he came down but landed on his arm. Hooch ran over to him with her cape trailing behind her. She lifted Neville up and found out he broke his arm. So he took him to the hospital wing. And said that if she saw anyone on a broomstick the one riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quiddtich. Funny I heard Grandpa Harry say that that was Madam Hooch's favourite comeback line, she must use it a lot.

I saw Natasha- Darcy pick up something that looked like Neville's rememberall.

"I bet if the fat lump would give this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his blood-traitor ass" She said. _You are the one to talk Darcy_ I thought to myself.

"give it here Munoz!" I said to her.

"no I think I'll leave it somewhere for longbottom to find. How about in one of the Quiddtich Stands?" she said while mounting her broom and taking off. _God we will not get on in the future_ I thought again. I decided to go after her.

So I did.

I made my way up metre's away from her next to one of the tall long stands.

"give it here Munoz or I'll knock you of your broom." I said to her.

"really I doubt that" she replied. I made a move but she backed away.

"have it your way then" so she flew until we were in the courtyard of Hogwarts and threw the rememberall far, I went after it and caught it just in time before it hit the window.

I made my way back to the quiddtich pitch and everyone was cheering. Then Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Potter. Follower me" she said with a small smile and started to walk away.

"give this to your brother" I whispered to Luna and she replied with a nod and took her brother's rememberall. On my way out I saw Munoz's face and she had a smug look on her face like she was satisfied with the world or something. _That bitch. First she made me go after a rememberall and potentially get caught by Hooch and second now probably getting expelled by McGonagall. Great._ I thought.

We stopped in front of a room filled with what seemed like was 7th years and professor Longbottom.

"excuse Longbottom may I have a word with Flint?" McGonagall asked.

"of course professor McGonagall " professor longbottom said.

Marcus Flint came out and looked at both of us.

"flint I have found you a new seeker, she is a first year of course but she is brilliant just like her grandfather" McGonagall said to him. He nodded and gave a little smirk.

"what?" I said.

"for the Slytherin Quiddtich team" Marcus Flint filled me in.

"but that's impossible first years never get a place on the Quiddtich team" I said.

"well you certainly have the skills like your father and grandfather. A seeker. Even though you are a girl you can still play brilliantly at Quiddtich" McGonagall said.

Oh My God… I'm on the Slytherin Quiddtich Team?

"but that's impossible." Meredith exclaimed at me. Once everyone heard the news everyone was shocked, except Ron's family of course.

"I know but I guess it happens. I mean I am a potter but I'm obliviously not stuck up about it. It's kind of annoying being a potter and all." I replied.

We were walking to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was walking with Mary, Rihanna Lily and Luna. On our way we saw 2 girls who are in our year. 2 Ravenclaw's, they were Isis and Jade.

We waved to each other. And they went the opposite way.

" next year do you think we will be good enough to get into the quiddtich team?" Luna asked.

"I'm not so sure, sweetie. I'm not so sure I'm good at riding" Mary said.

"Yeah me either" Rihanna said.

"I might try out. I haven't tried playing quiddtich before. And if I'm good I'll try out" Lily said.

We didn't see Ronald sneak up on us and he made me jump.

"hey I heard that you got into the Slytherin Quiddtich team. Congratulations…I guess" he said to me.

"well I guess it was Darcy's fault anyway. Although I'm not going to thank her" I replied.

"well hello there 'Mione" George said.

"we heard you got into the Slytherin Quiddtich team" Fred said.

"yeah" I replied concerned. _wtf_ I thought.

"Fred and George are on the Gryffindor team. Beaters " Ron filled me in.

"oh"

"our job is to make sure that your team doesn't bloody us up too much" Fred said. I was about to asked them why when George started to speak.

"but don't worry no one has die in ages…" George added

"but people have gone missing… but they'll turn up in a month or two" Fred finished. I suddenly began to panic. Maybe this isn't a good idea after all.

Seamus, Ron and Neville caught up to us. So now I was walking with Mary, Lily, Luna, Rihanna Neville, Ron and Seamus. Two slytherin's and 6 Gryffindor's. People stared.

By then we were at a room in the astronomy tower.

"good afternoon everyone. My name is Professor Longbottom and I'll be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Professor Longbottom said. Apparently Professor Neville Longbottom used to be the Herbology teacher but Professor McGonagall made him do the D.A.D.A position instead this year. I heard from Grandpa Harry that because there wasn't anyone who would do the D.A.D.A position because the position was cursed when Grandpa Harry was at school. each year there would be a different teacher.

"good afternoon Professor Longbottom" we all said.

We started to learn about the defending spells but didn't practise it. After 2 hours D.A.D.A was finished and it was time for dinner at the great hall.

" now I would like to make some start of term announcements that I did not say last night: first 1st years should note that the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Second, I have also been reminded by the caretaker, Mr Filch has asked that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not want to die a most painful death" Professor McGonagall announced.

"lovely" I whispered to Blaise and Draco. They nodded.

"also there is to be no magic in the corridors or during lunch. Quiddtich trials will be held in the 3rd week of the term, anyone interested should simply find Madam Hooch and tell her." she finished and the food appeared on the table. There was chicken, potatoes and vegetables with gravy and everything imaginable.

"hey Cissy? Why aren't we allowed to go into the forbidden forest?" I asked Narcissa who was sitting opposite me next to Lily and Narcissa friend.

"because there are dangerous creatures we might not know about out there and if we come across them we won't know what to do." She explained.

After the feast we set of to the commonroom.

"sparksblood" I said as the portrait door swung open.

I haven't been in the commonroom since this morning and I forgotten how beautiful it was. The walls were painted emerald green and there was a long couch which could fit at least three people on, that and the 3 chairs sitting around it were emerald green as well. There was a wooden desk in the corner for people who would like to do their homework. There was a wooden table stretching across one half of the commonroom with chairs. There's a fireplace in front of the emerald green lounge.

We then went up to our dorms. I was also looking at our dorms to. There were 6 4poster beds, and one was mine, the beds have green sheets and a green blanket on top. There were green curtains draping on the 4 poster beds. And of course the room was GREEN!

We sat up talking until 10:30pm and after that we went to bed.

**Halloween,9:30am-**

We were Potions with Gryffindor's and with Snape. Apparently he favours Slytherin's and doesn't like the other houses and only takes a way points, not giving them. He didn't like my grandpa harry very much because he was a Gryffindor. I thought that he would hate me because I'm a potter but he doesn't. He favours me along with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Gregory Crabbe (sometimes), Oliver parker, pansy Parkinson and NOT Darcy she is DUMB. He sometimes favours Lily but I think she reminds him of great grandma Lily Evans-Potter, grandpa told me that snape and Lily Evans were best friends. Snape doesn't like Meredith Andre very much actually at all but he told me that she reminds him of my great aunt Hermione sometimes. Talk too much.

"potter!" snape said, he startled everyone in the room, everyone suddenly sat up straight and turned towards me.

"yes professor" I said to him. Everyone said that he was scary, but he is ok, he is nice to me.

" what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" professor snape asked.

" asphodel and wormwood make a powerful sleeping potion, so powerful it is known as the Draft of Living Death" I said confidently.

"very good potter. Let's try another one. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he asked me. I knew these and I saw Meredith and Rihanna dying to put their hands up. It looked like they were about to wet their pants. I waited a few seconds before answering.

"a bezoar is found in the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons" I said.

"what is the difference., potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked me again.

"monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, which also goes by another name which is aconite" I finished. Snape looked impressed with himself. Then looked grumpy again.

"well why aren't you taking this down?" he said. There was a scuffle of paper and quill being dipped into the ink, then scratching of the parchment with our quills.

"15 points to Slytherin" he announced.

He started to walk around the room and stopped at my desk where I sat with Draco.

"good work Potter" he whispered only for me to here.

"thanks you sir"

"oh and Potter if Weasley asked you for an answer…don't give it to him" he said back into his normal voice.

"damn" Ron whispered although I heard him and giggled to myself.

"ok sir" I replied.

We walked out when Oliver Parker stopped me and said to Draco, Blaise and Crabbe to go on.

"who do you think you are? Why do you have to be so smart. It's annoying. You always have to answer questions. And if you tell anyone I said this to you, I will hurt you" Oliver said in a low growl.

He walked away and I felt a tear fall down my face. I spent the rest of the day in the girls lavatory.

**Draco's POV-**

**Halloween dinner-**

We were eating, then I suddenly realised what was wrong.

"hey have you seen Hermione?" I asked Blaise.

"Emmeline Avery said she was in the girls bathroom all day crying. Don't know why though. It's probably girl problems" he said. _Ew_ I thought.

Seconds later Professor Grubbily-Plank came in shouting:

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. Just thought you would like to know" then she fainted. Everyone was staring at her.

Then a roar of thunder crept into the Great Hall and it echoed through the hall. Immediately everyone screamed. I dropped my lollipop I was eating and the whole school began to run to the door.

"Quiet everyone quiet." McGonagall announced, at that everyone stopped hustling towards the door and stopped and turned and look at McGonagall. "now prefects will you please escort you houses back to your dormitories where you will receive the remaining dinner in your houses commonrooms and professors please come with me to the dungeons"

We were walking back to our dormitories when I remembered something. HERMIONE!

"HERMIONE!" I screamed out.

"what about her?" Crabbe asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll" I said.

"Shit" Blaise said. For 11year olds we sure had foul mouths, especially being around Hermione's Great Uncle Ron.

"come one, Crabbe?" I saw Crabbe continue on walking.

"go. I don't want to go. All I want to do is go eat and then sleep" he said then continued on walking. Blaise and I didn't need him anyway, we now needed to save Hermione before she got into trouble with a troll, with a pea sized brain.

We got to the girls toilet and Hermione was walking out and looking stunned.

"what are you doing in here?" she said.

"there's a troll on the loose in the dungeons and-" blaise said.

We heard heavy, long footsteps from down the hall, Hermione gasped and then we realized what she gasped at. Troll.

"humph" the troll said. "rah"

"ahh" we screamed.

Hermione used _wingardium Leviosa _ and levitated a piece of wood from when the troll knock down 2 of the stalls, and the wood hit the troll on the head and it managed to knock it out.

Just in that time McGonagall, Longbottom and Snape walk in and see us standing around an unconscious troll.

"ah" McGonagall exclaimed. "explain yourselves"

"we came in here to tell Hermione about the troll but once we got here the troll came here and was behind us" Blaise explained.

" Professor we have knowledge that the troll had come from the forbidden forest, the centaurs have informed us that a troll has defiantly escaped. So these children have not gotten anything to worry about, here" Snape inferred.

McGonagall gave him a scary glare. "well consider yourself lucky. Only 3 students and 1st years might I add have lived to tell the tale. Like you. But nobody apart from these children have been near a fully grown mountain troll and especially first years and lived to tell the tale. You were hanging by a fine thread, potter, Malfoy and Zambini. That will be 5 points each for slytherin for sheer- dumb luck" she finished and left, with Longbottom trailing behind her.

"let's go, Potter, Malfoy Zambini" snape said. As thunder went through the school, it caused the troll to roar. Snape turned around with his long, cape-like-thing of a clock trailing behind and dragging along the floor, we followed him and went back to our dormitories.

**Hermione's POV-**

I lay in my bed and think about what happened today: I was teased and threatened by Oliver Parker, missed Halloween dinner, and nearly killed by a giant mountain troll.

I then went to sleep and dreamed about the day I got my wand from Ollivanders.

_It was a Saturday evening, and I was going shopping for all my school supplies. I walked into Ollivanders with my Mum and Charlie. Mr Ollivander came up from the back and gave me a smile. Paedo. _

"_good evening Miss Potter, I have been waiting for you to arrive. I see you in Diagon Alley from when you were little and now you are coming into my shop to get your first wand. What a pleasure I have." He said and walked to the back, a few minutes later he came back with 5 wand boxes. _

_He pulled out one wand. It was black with fine tracings of brown around the middle section of it. " Spruce with Dragon hair, 12 ½ inches, flexible" Mr Ollivander said._

_He gave it to me and I gave it a wave. It sent about everything in the compartment of the front of the store flying. _

"_oh no. defiantly not"_

_He put that one back and pulled out another one. A cream one. " laurel; with phoenix feather 13 ¾ inches slightly yielding." I have it a wave it did the same thing as the first one._

_He pulled out the last one. It was black from where you hold it and bronze the rest of the way. With vine like crafting making its way up the wand. "Rowan with unicorn hair, 12 ½ inches, surprisingly swishy". As soon as I took it the room lit up. And I knew this was my wand. _

**25****th**** November 2039-**

I was in History of Magic with Professor Binns who is a very scary ghost, it's weird because he is a ghost teaching. It's weird.

We were reading and going through Hogwarts a History when I saw something about my Grandpa Harry, a whole chapter actually.

"ok now we are going to read about _THE _Harry Potter. Now who would like to read the first paragraph?" Professor Binns asked. My hand and Isis's hands shot up. He picked me to read the first paragraph and then Isis for the second paragraph.

"_Mister Harry James Potter is known as the 'the boy who lived'. He was born on the 31__st__ of July 1980. He went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991-1998. In his first year he battled a troll on Halloween night along with friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He also made the Gryffindor Quiddtich Team, and won the Quiddtich cup and for that Gryffindor won the house cup, He and his friends discovered the Philosophers Stone which was created by Nicholas Flamel. In his second year the chamber of secrets was opened which had petrified several people including: Hermione Granger, Justin flinch-flechtly, Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey, He battled the monster within the chamber and saved the school for being closed down. In his third year Sirius Black was on the loose from Azkaban and was on a hunt to find and kill Harry Potter. After Sirius Black made his way into Hogwarts the golden trio learnt that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were best friends with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Also that Sirius Black was a animagus: a Black dog, known as the Grim, hence they learnt that Remus J. Lupin (seen on page 20) was a werewolf. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter travelled back in time using a time turner and save Sirius Black from getting a 'kiss' from Dementors .In his fourth year he became the 4__th__ Triwizard champion, unfortunly Harry Potter and Mr Cedric Diggery went to a graveyard after discovering it was the graves of the riddle family Mr diggery died later that night after being killed by the Killing Curse."_

Then Isis started to read:

"_In his 5__th__ year he set up a secret D.A.D.A group called 'Dumbledore's Army', also battled against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his fellow death eaters. Later in that night he witnessed along with several other friends and enemies the killing of Sirius Black, who was discovered to be Harry Potter's God-father, Sirius Black was killed by a follower of the Dark Lord and escaper of Azkaban, Bellatrix Lestrange. In his sixth year he went on search with Albus Dumbledore to find a Horcrux. Albus Dumbledore was later killed by fellow professor Severus Snape (turn to page 394) after Mr Draco Malfoy did not carry out the deed the dark lord wanted him to. In his seventh year he went on search for Horcruxes with friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. He was also a wanted Wizard. After Hogwarts he went onto being a Auror and married Miss Ginny Weasley and had 3 children: James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter" _Isis finished.

**26****th**** November 2039-**

**Quiddtich match- Slytherin VS Gryffindor:**

I was flying around trying to look for the Golden Snitch but couldn't see it anywhere. Moments later my broom started to swerve and spin, trying to shake me off it. Then my broom flipped and I ended up hanging on with one hand. I heard gasps from everyone in the quiddtich pitch.

**Meredith's POV-**

I was looking through Hagrid's big circular binoculars and saw Hermione dangling from her Nimbus 8000. I looked over to where Professor Snape was sitting and saw him miming something. THAT'S IT! I saw Darcy Munoz looking grim and saw her miming something too. I didn't know who was the blame for Hermione dangling from a broom but I had to make sure.

"Rihanna look" I said to Rihanna who was standing next to me. She took the binoculars from me and looked over to Munoz's direction and gasped then looked over to snape and gasped again. we decided to go one each way, I went to Snape's stand. I walked up to his cloak from underneath and pulled out my wand and whispered: "Licanem Infleurarmy" a spark of fire came out of my wand and landed on Snape's long, black cloak.

I started to run back when I heard a kafuffle of screams in the teachers stand and heard "FIRE, YOU ARE ON FIRE MY GOOD MAN" a professor screamed at Snape.

**Rihanna's POV-**

I got to the slytherin's stands and used "Licanem Infleurarmy" and set fire to Darcy. As a muggle song went:

_I set fire to the rain, watch it burn as I catch your face" _

I ran back and met Mary at the Gryffindor stands and I guess our plan worked, because Hermione caught the snitch but the bad news was that Slytherin won the game.


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas with the Weasleys

**Grandchildren- **

Chapter 4-

**Discovering Nicholas Flamel/Christmas with the weasley's-**

As I, Draco, Lily, Crabbe and Blaise walked with hagrid we discussed what happened on the quiddtich pitch.

"nonscence. Why would Natasha-Darcy Munoz put a curse on Hermione's broom?" hagrid asked.

"well then did that troll just happened to escape the forbidden forest the night of Holloween. Don't you think that is just a cowinedense or what" I said to him, the others nodding beside me.

"and why did she walk off in the direction of the 3rd floor corridor which has that 3-headed dog in it" Draco added.

"who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Crabbe asked

"that thing has a name?" lily said

"of course he has a name he is mine I bought him when your grandparents were in their 1st year to guard the-"

"yes?" I asked

"nothing. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor McGonagall, the Ghost of Nicholas Flamel and Wilfric Percival. I shouldn't have said that" he told us not reliazing.

"who's Wilfric Percival?" blaise asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

**A week later-**

**In the library**

"I'm so thick. I looked at this book weeks ago for some light reading." I said with anger.

"this is light?" crabbe asked me. I just glared at him with a stare that I learnt he hated.

" ah here it is and this is about Nicholas Flamel. Nicholas flamel was the only known maker of the philosophers stone"

"THE WHAT" all 3 boys asked in unison.

"honestly don't you read anything about the great witches and wizards of the age?" Lily asked them and they replied with a shake of their heads.

"anyway. The philosophers stone is a legendary substance with anstonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and prejuices the exlixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal"

"immortal?" crabbe asked

"it means you can never die" Blaise answered.

"oh. I knew that" he said.

"the only stone that was transformed was by Mr Nicholas Flamel the noted Alchemist who died in the year 1991 due to the stone being destroyed. That's why when hagrid said the 'ghost of Nicholas Flamel' he meant that he died but stayed a ghost" I explained.

"go on" draco said.

Lily took the book from me and flicked to a page with the heading called 'Wilfric Pervical the second man in the wizarding world to create a stone of immortality'.

She began reading "Mr Wilfric Percival created a stone of Immortality shortly after Mr Nicholas Flamel departed his life. This stone is made of legendary substances with amazing powers that will prejuices the exlir of life to any sort of human, whether they are dying, new-born, muggle, muggle-born, half, or pureblooded. The only stone currently in exsistence belong to Mr Wilfric Percival _who_ last year celebrated his 130th birthday"

"that's what fluffy is guarding. That what's the trapdoor, the stone of Immortality" I announced in a whisper. The others agreed with me.

**21****st**** of December 2039- **

I walked into the Great Hall with my green and silver scarf wrapped around my neck and my trunk trailing behind me labelled '_H.I.P'. _I found Ronald Versing Neville at wizard's chess.

"knight to H5" Ron said as the knight moved 2 places upward and smashed Neville's porn into tiny little pieces.

"that's totally barbaric!" I exclaimed at them. They jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to face me.

"that's wizard's chess" ron said cooly.

" a nuh Ronald. I happen to have great uncle Ronald to be a chess player and I've watched him verse everyone in our family and he has won each one." I said back to him.

"well he happens to be my great uncle too" he said back. _what a stupid reply _I thought to myself.

"well are you happy to go home?" Neville asked me.

"yes I am happy to go home, although I will be with him for Christmas and that is dreadful enough, because Harry likes to tease me. Although now I can tease him about not going to Hogwarts for another 2 years." I said to them.

"I see you've packed" Ronald said to me.

"I see you haven't"

"well hello there blood tratiors" Darcy said as she walked past me to the slytherin table.

"oh speak for yourself" I replied back. she stopped dead and turned around to face me.

"excuse me what did you say?" she asked me shocked.

"you heard me. Mudblood."I said. I heard people gasp around me. I just looked at her in the eyes than left when we heard Hagrid calling for everyone who is going home on the Hogwarts express.

I met Draco, Lily, Crabbe and Blaise at Hogsmeade Station. We walked on the train and sat down in a private compartment.

**25****th**** December 2039-**

I woke up at theburrow. It had improved over the years, as in it got higher up, there were now over 20 bedrooms.

It was like so-

1st room- fleur, Emma, Alex.

2nd room- Mum and Dad

3rd room- Billy, Fred, George, Percy

4th room- Uncle Fred and Aunt Ariella

5th room- Me, Luna, Ginny and lavender

6th room- great grandma Molly and Great Grandpa Arthur

7th room- Liam and Molly 2nd Zambini

8th room- Blaise, Gregory Crabbe and Charlie Weasley

9th room-Xavier and Roxanne Zambini

10th room-Louis, William, Frances and Harry

11th room- Ron, Dean, Cormac, Remus and Neville

12th room-Charlie, Bella, Rupert and frank

13th room- victoire and Teddy Lupin

14th room- Dominique and Nicholas McLaggen

15th room-Louis and Alice Weasley

16th room-Lorcan and Rose Longbottom

17th room-Hugo and Helena Weasley

18th room-Uncle James and Aunt Jessie Potter

19th room- Aunt Lily and Uncle Sam Thomas

20th room- Grandpa Harry and Grandma Ginny Potter

21st room- Great aunt Hermione and Great Uncle Ronald Weasley

22nd room- great uncle Percy and great aunt Audrey Weasley

23rd room- great uncle George and great Aunt Angelina weasley

24th room- great aunt fleur and great uncle Bill Weasley

25th room- Charlie Weasley

26th room- Neville and Luna Longbottom

It was a full house. Literally. I heard laughing down stairs so I walked down the 5 flights of stairs and made my way into the living room where I found everyone except for great grandma Molly. She was probably cooking.

"Mione can I talk to you?" Grandpa Harry said as he appeared out of the bundle of children surrounding him. I noticed that he took a present from the tree. I walked outside with him and he stopped at the cornfield. "this is my present to you. I gave it to your James then when he finished school I gave it to your dad then I gave it to Lily. In time you will get another gift when your 13." He said.

I opened it and inside there was a cloak. "what is this?" I asked him.

"it's an invisibility cloak. I got it in my 1st year at Christmas, it was my fathers" he explained

"thank you"

"it will help you, with getting the stone of immortality" he said with twinkle in his eye.

"how did you know?" I asked him.

"well I just know and besides I destroyed the Philosophers stone in my first year so I know that you have figured out the stone of immortality, and hopefully nobody would want to steal it"

"me either I'm not prepared to fight someone for a stone that will be destroyed once defeating the person. Who did you fight or defeat?" I asked him.

"a man who was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher named Quiriness Quirrell. Voldemort was attached to his head, he wore a turban and snape saw right through Quirrell because he knew about Voldemort living off Quirrell. Once I touch him he turned to stone and then fell to the ground. Dumbledore later told me that it was because of love. He didn't love anyone."

"oh. Well thank you"

We walked back inside and I also got 4 chocolate frogs which only 2 I actually caught. 2 bertie botts every flavour beans , liquorice wands, chocolate drobbles, pumpkin pasties and of course the jumper made by grandma molly. Mine was green with a silver 'H' on it. "Everyone Christmas dinner is ready" grandma Molly called us into the dining room. I was in the kitchen helping her bring the drinks out and the rest was levitated. I could hear the other children running (literally) and stomping down the stairs. Everyone gathered around the large Weasley table and started to eat. There was 2 large turkeys, baked vegies like potatoes, carrots, corn, peas and beans. After the dinner we had desert like 3 large cakes 1 chocolate, 1 vanilla and the last one was red velvet, we also have dragon fired popcorn from outside Weasley Wizard Wheezes, pies and lollies covered in sherbet.


	5. Chapter 5 stone of Immortality

**Grandchildren 1st year**

Chapter 5- stone of immortality

"what do we do?" Blaise asked.

"we go down the trap door. Tonight" I said.

So we did as planned which was: make sure the cost was clear, then go down to the 3rd floor at midnight and get the stone and return back before anyone noticed. So now Draco, Blaise and I were walking down the steps are exiting the slytherin commonroom. I was clade in a black skirt with black stockings and a grey cardigan, with black converse. We were walking around a corner when we saw a chair that had a toad on the arm rest. Steve, Neville's toad.

"go Steve. You shouldn't be here-" I said but then cut off by Neville who was sitting in that same chair Steve was sitting on. Wearing his denim jeans, a jacket and his Gryffindor cloak.

"neither should you. You are sneaking out again, aren't you? Then you are going to blame it on Gryffindor but snape will believe you anyway." He said to us. Blaise, Draco and I just stood there looking at him. Shocked.

"longbottom what are you doing here" malfoy asked.

"well I heard you talking about going down to the 3rd floor I came to stop you…" he said while trailing off. I had had enough of his blabbering.

"longbottom what can you that we can't" zabini asked.

"I'll- I'll fight you" he said as he put his hands in little chubby fists.

"Neville I'm really sorry about this but it has to be done" I said while taking my wand out of my pocket of the skirt, pointing it straight at Neville. "Petrificus Totalus" I said and watched as Neville fell to the floor with his mouth open a bit. We walked around his stiff body.

I mumbled to him "sorry but it's for your own good"

"you are a little scary sometimes especially when it comes to quiddtich and hurting spells" zabini said.

We made our way to the 3rd floor travelling underneath my invisibility cloak. I guess it was the right time to give it to me and it had an intentional purpose. I walked up to the door and mumbled 'alohmora' and the door unlocked its self and walked in quietly and found fluffy sitting down eyes wide and staring at the door… all 6 of them. I kept my wand in my hand and cast a spell that make classical music. We watch as the music lulled fluffy to sleep and then we took the cloak off and we had to try and move fluffy's big, heavy foot off of the trap door. Once we did that we jumped down and landed in a plant type thing. Hang on its devils snare, looks like they didn't bother replacing the protection since it's the same protection they used when grandpa harry went down here.

"woo, what's this" Draco asked.

"it's devils snare" I replied

"what in merlin's name is devils snare" zabini asked.

"for someone who is 4th highest in the class in this time of need you don't appear to be that bright" I said to zabini. He stuck out his tongue to me.

"so what is it was my main question"

"devils snare is a plant-" I was then cut off when devils snare started to wrap around our legs, arms and throats. The boys started to panic. So I continued on with my teaching on the devils snare. "so if you move or panic it can sense that"

"so what are we supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"just relax"

"oh now I can relax. I can probably get kill by a-" blaise said.

'HERMIONE!" they both exclaimed as I disappeared down into nothing as I presumed they would think.

"just relax…trust me" I said. I guess Draco listened as he slid down to join me on a marble stone walk way.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE… IT'S GONNA KILL ME AND I'M ONLY ELEVEN. HAVEN'T EXPERIENCE LIFE YET" we heard him scream.

"he isn't listening is he" I asked Draco.

"apparently not"

" Merlin's beard. I remember reading something in charms about devils snare. 'devils snare, devils snare, it's deadly fun-but will sulk in the sun. that it devils snare hates sun light. _Lumos solem" _

A bright light came out of my wand and caused the plant to let go of zabini making him fall on his bum on the a hard floor in which he replied with 'oomph'. I started to giggle and Draco started to laugh.

"don't say a word" blaise warned us and we stopped laughing.

"of course" I said trying to keep a straight face.

We made our way to a black room where the lights were turned off.

"what is this place" Draco asked.

I remembered what grandpa harry told us about what was underneath the trap door… then it hit me.

"a chess board" I whispered. And at that moment the lights turned on and revealed a chess board. With black and white pieces taller than ourselves, although we were 5'5' so they were massive compared to us.

We took our places on the chess board; Draco as a pawn, Blaise as another pawn and me as the knight seeing though I am the only one who knows how to play chess. It was the opposing team that got to go first.

Our places were as so; A3, D3, F5, H3, J10. Until the queens were up against each other and then blaise had to go up against them and he end up blowing up a pawn and then passing out or fainting so then once he woke up about 15 minutes later he went up to the owlery and notified McGonagall at what Draco and I were doing and that we would need help after.

So Draco and I walked down a pile of stairs until we got to a room with columns surrounding it and sitting in the middle was a mirror and a man who had a purple turban on and with light red and yellow robes on, talking to himself or what it appeared to be.

"…yes I know master she is here, finally here…" the strange man said. I looked at Draco who appeared to have the same expression on his face. "ahh… the grandchild of the Chosen One we finally meet at last" he said as he turned to face us.

"who are you?" Draco asked with a bit of fear strained into it.

"my name is Quiverllus Quirrell"

"oh you're that guy that grandpa harry killed 48 years ago coz you did and you also turned into ash…but apparently you died" I said then realising he would be a ghost.

"shut it little one"

"don't call me little, baldy" Draco had to suppress a laugh as he stared Quirrell in the eye. "you were also the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for 1991"

"come here." I did as I was told so I walked over to where the mirror was. "now tell me what do you see" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders, I felt a cold chill rush through my body and down my spine.

I looked to the top of the mirror and saw something written on it that said '_Mirror of Erised'_. I looked into the mirror and first saw my family. My mother, father, harry and Charlie standing around me. Then it changed and showed grandpa harry as a kid dressed in a royal red jumper and crème pants smiling back at me and mouthing to look in my pocket while he pulled something out of his and appeared to be a stone; a red stone that must have been the philosophers stone, he winked and put it back into his pocket.

"WHAT DO YOU SEE CHILD!" Quirrell screamed at me. I saw Draco flinch a bit.

"I see myself holding the house cup and McGonagall shaking my hand. Slytherin won the house cup" I lied. While Quirrell looked away and started to talk to himself again. I touched my pocket and felt something in it.

"… I know master, I know that the stone is here"

"_let me speak to the child, minion"_

"but you are too weak, master"

So Quirrell took off his turban and revealed another head that must have been Voldemort considering Quirrell did die here and also Voldemort did too. So Voldemort went back to living on Quirrell's head. I heard Draco heave a bit and knew that he hasn't probably got a strong stomach for someone who is a malfoy.

"Do you really want to live with that _thing _on the back of your head for the rest of you well life although you did die a long time ago "I said as I touched his arm and it burnt and crumbled like an old piece of concrete. I realised then that I had the touch that grandpa Harry had.

Quirrell stepped forward and I put my whole hand to his face and his face disintegrated

"_not again you idiot you let it happen again you blabbering buffoon" _ the one who didn't have a nose back in the days he tried to kill grandpa harry. More like slits.

"not again" Quirrell finally said before his whole body crumpled and all that was left was his robes in an untidy ball on the ground.

"come on lets go" I said to Draco holding his arm, as he gave me a strange look but blushing.

**Draco's POV- **

_OHMYGODOHMYGOD SHE TOUCHED MY ARM! _I thought as Hermione touched my arm.

_Wait I'm using that muggle expression…ok let me re-phrase that…_

_OHMERLINSBEARD SHE TOUCHED MY ARM!_ and pulled me so that we could go back up to the 3rd floor. _I hope she didn't see me blush. Shit I'm blushing. Holy shit I'm blushing. STOP FUCKING BLUSHING YOU IDIOT!_

**Hermione's POV- **

_Oh god he doesn't realise that he's blushing. _

"typical boy" I whispered before getting up the stairs to the hospital wing.

"what was that?" Draco asked

"oh nothing…it's just you were blushing"

"oh"

"Potter, Malfoy"

"Professor McGonagall"

"why don't you get checked out by Madam Pomphrey"

So we got checked by Madam Pomphrey and then McGonagall said to stay in the wing until tomorrow morning. So we did and once dinner came we walked out and put on our pointed hat and sat on the slytherin table.

"welcome to the end of term for 2039. Now for the moment you have been waiting for…house points to get the house cup" McGonagall announced as the hall roared with cheers. "now on 289 is Hufflepuff, 389-Ravenclaw, on 427 is slytherin and on 487 is Gryffindor which means Gryffindor wins the house cup" there was a commotion of cheering and screaming from the Gryffindor and then McGonagall silenced the crowd. "now I have some last minute points to give out first to Mister Blaise Zabini for having courage and bravery under the trap door 10 points. 2nd to Mister Draco Malfoy for bravery and also standing to the name of Slytherin in his part 10 points . 3rd to Miss Hermione Potter for the good use of knowledge and logic, courage and bravery I award slytherin house 40 points.

"we tied with Gryffindor" I heard Lily say.

"also to Miss Lily Evans for the use of knowledge and using it at that right time I award you " McGonagall said while looking directly at Meredith Andre. "and lastly Mister Neville Longbottom, it takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I award Gryffindor House 5 points. So that obliviously means that Slytherin has won the house cup. It also means a change of scenery" as she said that she raised her hands up to the red &gold that hung and then change to green & silver and the lion vanished and changed to a serpent. I saw McGonagall shake Snape's hand and in the first time in my life that I have known Snape and have heard stories about him it was the first time I saw him smile.

We got onto the Hogwarts express but not before giving a hug to Hagrid.

"can you wait to go home?" Blaise asked us.

"yeah, but I rather be here" I said.

"why"

"coz for most of the time, I spend it at the Burrow which is ok coz of grandma molly's food but with the Weasley people which is bad coz I see Ronald. And might even see Meredith and Rihanna if they are desperate to see the burrow. But I can just hang out with Ginny who is coming next year"

"oh well that's nice"

"I might have to spend some of it with Finnigan"

**At platform 9 ¾ and king's cross station-**

I hopped off the train and instantly saw my dad and Grandpa Harry.

"DADDY! GRANDPA HARRY"

"HERMIONE" they said in unison. Grandpa harry sipping on a bottle of pumpkin juice. As I jumped into my dad's arms Scorp and Draco walked over and smiled at us.

"how did your term go" Scorp asked as he put a hand on my back and rubbed it.

"good I killed a man" I replied while grandpa harry choked on his drink and we watched as it came out of his nose.

"I'm sorry did I just hear that correctly."

"well technically it was Quirrell under the trap door on the 3rd floor. And he burnt to ash"

"oh" the 3 men replied.

"well do you want to set up a date so we can talk and the kids clearly are friends"

"it's true we match up like Mione and me and Aslinn and harry oh and you can invite billy lupin coz Cissa clearly has a crush on-ow!" Draco said as he got hit upside the head by his sister.

"I do not and if you talk about it one more time I will make you permanently damaged around areas you will need in the future" she whispered in his ear. She got back up to her full height but Draco was up to the top of her ear so she wasn't that tall.

"and get Bella for Charlie" I suggested.

So we went home and enjoyed our holiday and I couldn't wait for the next year.


End file.
